Because the nozzle assembly of a jet pump must handle a fluid stream moving at a relatively high velocity, the components thereof must be made of corrosion and abrasion resistant material such as ceramics and certain metal alloys. This is extremely essential when dealing with oil wells wherein the well fluid will contain a considerable quantity of solid particulate material such as sand.
In order to overcome the problem of nozzle damage due to corrosive material and moving particulate material in the nozzle assembly, it is well known in the art to make jet pump nozzles from any of several metal alloys commonly referred to as carbides. These materials when used in the jet pump nozzle perform satisfactorily in regard to resistance to corrosion and abrasion, however, these materials are extremely brittle. Because of the brittle characteristic of these materials, the jet pump body must be designed and manufactured with precision so the geometry of the pump which supports the nozzle does not apply undue force loads to the nozzle assembly which would fracture or otherwise damage the nozzle assembly. A cracked or fractured nozzle assembly can make the jet pump inoperable or create a leak path within the pump which would significantly effect operation of the pump. In addition to this, these components of the pump must be handled with care not only during the manufacturing thereof but afterwards during assembly because of their extremely brittle nature.